Realization
by Heidiho16
Summary: "As her gaze held his he realized that he wasn't just reading a simple statement. He was telling her the truth. He was hoplessly inlove with her." A Short little oneshot about when Rick realizes he's in love with Kate and what goes through his mind.
1. Our Life

**Authors note: So I have been thinking about writing this for awhile and just not got the courage to do it. my first Fanfic so i appologize for any errors particularly spelling as I am horrible at it. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing... sadly :'(**

* * *

"You'll never get rid of me. I love you" Richard Castle read from the letter as he looked in to the deep sea green eyes of Kate Beckett. But as her gaze held his he realized that he wasn't just reading a simple statement. He was telling her the truth. Until that moment Rick Castle had been blissfully unaware of how he felt towards the beautiful Kate Beckett. He was hopelessly in love with her.

In that moment he saw a full life flash before his eyes. He imagined their first kiss. It started small and sweet but soon grew into something much deeper and more passionate then he had ever had. He could almost feel her lips on his. Then he could see the first time he had held her in his arms, the first time they had made love. The way they had fit so perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Then his mind took him forward about a year. Richard Castle was down on his knee for the third time in his life. Only this time, he was certain that it was his last. He knew in his heart he was her one and done; and she was his. Then in the blink of an eye he was exchanging vows with the beautiful blushing bride. Holding her hands in his as he smiles and silently wipes away one of her escaping tears. Then he was on his honey moon, the mere thought sending pleasure all the way to his fingertips. Then he was in the park down the street from his loft watching his wife chasing their three year old daughter around the swing set the sound of their laughter flouting through the air.

In those few moments Rick Castle new that he didn't want this little fantasy to only happen in his mind. He wanted the real thing. She was the first to break the eye contact, and as he looked away a small smile formed on his lips. And Richard Castle knew then that he was going to have that life with the beautiful Kate Beckett; if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**:) so there you have it. Im thinking I might do another one in the perspective of Kate but Im not sure. It depends on you i guess. :) please tell me what you think and give me some suggestions. Please no falme.**


	2. Running

__

__

**A/N: So here is the whole thing in Kates perspective as you guys had asked. :) Thank you guys for the support. i found it hard to write as Kate since she is such a guarded and complex character, i hope I did her justice, no pun intended! :) wow that was bad... ok so tell me what you think and let me know how I did with Kate. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I Love you" that is the only thing Kate Beckett heard as she sat mere inches from THE Richard Castle. The man she thought she would never truly meet. Sure she met him once at a book signing, but that was years ago. He didn't even remember her. Because if he did she would never forget it, he would make sure of that. Yet here she was sitting with the very man that very well saved her from herself.

Looking in to his eyes she saw a flash of emotion. A look that made her heart flutter. There was something in his eyes that she liked to see, but at the same time it scared her to death. She had mixed feeling about the man that was sitting before her at this moment. He wasn't the notorious playboy at this moment. He wasn't even Richard Castle the famous writer. No, at this moment he was just Rick. The father and the son, and to her, he was the most fascinating thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

Yet as she came to this realization as much as it empowered her. It unnerved her just as much, if not more. And the scolding look he was giving her, it was like he had just had seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Like a blind man seeing the stars for the first time. This look made her heart stop. She was terrified, not because of what she saw he felt for her, but because of what she felt back. She forced herself to look away, fearful of the emotions he might see in her eyes. She knew in that moment that he was going to make sure she was his. She smiled to herself as the thought spread warmth through her body. If he was going to chase she was going to run. Not hard and certainly not very far, nut there was no reason she couldn't have some fun with him, to make him sweat a little.

_this is going to be a blast _

____


End file.
